Depending on their shapes, display devices may be divided into flat-panel display devices and curved-surface display devices. The flat-panel display devices include televisions (TVs), liquid crystal display panels, electronic papers, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panels, mobile telephones or flat-panel computers, etc. The curved-surface display devices include curved-surface televisions, curved-surface mobile phones or curved-surface computers.
Taking the curved-surface television as an example, it refers to a television which has a curved-surface display function and which is provided with a curved-surface characteristic in conformity with that of an eyeball so as to provide an equal distance between each point on a screen and an eye. The curved-surface television includes a display panel and a backlight assembly. A first substrate and a second substrate are arranged opposite to each other to form a cell, thereby to form the display panel. Usually, an external mechanical force is applied to the display panel so as to curve it, and a curved shape of the display panel is maintained by a shell in the backlight assembly.
However, it is found by the inventor that, it is difficult to assemble the curved-surface television when the curved shape of the display panel is maintained by the shell in the backlight assembly.